My Own Fairy Tale
by Little Aya-chan
Summary: When Hinata is more or less rejected from Naruto, she is heartbroken and decides to leave. After 2 months gone, she finds a gift that makes her life more then she could hope for! I don't own any characters just the plot! XD Please R&R, very appriciated!
1. Surprise!

_Dear Diary,_

_With each new book I read, I find myself wishing for a fantasy life. Never in anything I have done as a ninja have I ever found myself happy. Each new mission, each success, every "we have your back, Hinata," I find myself wishing to be reading a book again so that I can pretend that I don't have the life that I have. Nothing compares to the lives that characters lead in books, and I can vouch for that. My life seems to be nothing but hell when I am at home, and nothing but wishing for death when I am on a mission because I know that if we fail, or if one of us dies, then it is all my fault. At home, I am constantly yelled and demeaned by my father, only finding relief when Neji comes to my room to hold me while I cry my eyes out. And it never fails yet that every time I leave the estate, I run right into him! And he is still oblivious even after I told him that I love him before Pein attacked him. That was the only time I felt brave enough to say anything, because I honestly believed that I was going to die, and I couldn't leave this world without letting Naruto know that I love him more than my own life, apparently. However now that I'm 18, I am leaving Konaha and I doubt I will come back. Since nobody has tried to make my life even a little simpler, I will make my life my very own fairy tale. I have been offered a specialist teaching job over in Sand. Tsunade knows of my blight and she is allowing me to leave secretly, not even telling my father where it is I am going. I am taking it, and leaving here at the crack of dawn. For now this is the end of my life as a Leaf ninja, because in 2 days I will begin anew as a Sand Psy Ops teacher and Sand Jounin. Right now nothing can make me happier. So I must stop writing and finish the last of my packing. Good night dear friend. _

_Hyuuga Hinata_

Closing her diary and looking at the lighting sky, Hinata sighed. _Just a few more hours,_ she thought happily. Getting up, she walked to her window and jumped out, landing quietly and taking off one last time through the village. She ran to her favorite tree in the forest and sat beneath it, listening to the sounds of the slowly awakening forest around her. A rustle in the leaves about her, make her stiffen in fright. Before she could gather her wits, a black and orange blob dropped down beside her. "Hinata, what are you doing out here so early? It's not even dawn yet," Naruto said. Hinata squeaked slightly, and then blushed. "I am just listening to the forest one last time, Naruto-kun," Hinata said, gaining control back over her body. She stood up and tried to leave. "One last time? What does that mean," Naruto asked, fearing she was going to die. Before she could respond, Naruto grabbed her wrist, spun her around, and kissed her violently on the lips. Hinata froze, unsure what to do, but after a few seconds when he started to pull away, she kissed him back. _One time, before I leave._ Before she knew what was happening, they were on the ground, letting all common sense fly right out the metaphorical window.

Two hours later, Hinata was running through the forest at a breakneck pace. _How could I be so stupid? What the hell is wrong with me? Why did I do that? It's not like Naruto has the same feelings I do…at least not toward me, they are probably toward Sakura, even though she is with Sasuke._ Stopping to catch her breath, Hinata looked around her trying to hold back the tears threatening to fall. _I can't do this. I have to forget my life back in Leaf, I have a new one waiting for me in Sand. This pain stays here, it will go no further._ Letting one tear fall, she wiped it away and walked away, heading for her own fairy tale of her creation. Little did she know that something else was planned to make her fairy tale just a little bit better.

_2 months later_

Hinata paced back and forth in the hospital room waiting for the results of her test. Hearing a knock on the door, Hinata froze unsure if she was excited or scared. She decided she was a little of both. "Miss Hyuuga, may I come in? I have your test results back," the doctor told her. Squeaking out a small 'yes,' the doctor pushed the door open with a huge smile on his face. The look on his face gave the answer away. "Congratulations! You're 6 weeks pregnant," the doctor happily told Hinata. Shock crossed her face, unsure of what to do, she simply nodded and got up to walk out. As soon as she got back to her apartment, she sat down at her desk, and called Gaara. Telling him that she was carrying Naruto's child was going to be even harder then she thought leaving Konaha was. _Why did I do that with Naruto? _Feeling a pain in her heart, Hinata backtracked. _I'm pregnant… I'm PREGNANT!_ Wrapping her arms around her stomach, Hinata smiled. _I'm gonna be a mommy. Mom, I hope you aren't disappointed._ Running even faster now, she arrived at Gaara's tower. Without even waiting to announce herself, she burst into his office squealing. Three pairs of eyes looked up in shocked amusement. "What do you need Hinata," Gaara asked. Hinata, still smiling, told them in an excited voice. They barely understood her so she had to repeat it again slower. "I'm pregnant with Naruto-kun's child!" Hinata repeated slower this time. Shock rang loud through the room. Temari was the first to react. "Oh! Hinata, we have to get you set up! I can't believe your pregnant, though. When did you and Naruto…you know? Do it?" Temari asked. Wrapping her arm around Hinata's, she walked her out before either one of the other occupants had any time to process it in their minds.

Back in Konaha, the rest of the rookie 12 were trying to go on with their lives, trying to forget that Hinata has abandoned them. "You're her cousin, you live in the same house as her, so how can you not know where she went? Sakura, you're apprenticed to Tsunade and so is Hinata, so why don't you know where she is?" Naruto kept asking everyone. For some reason he was desperate to find her. _Where could she have gone? What made her leave without telling anyone where she went?_ Everyone just shook their heads looking dejectedly at Naruto, completely positive that Naruto was hopelessly in love with Hinata.


	2. I've Missed You!

Okay this is the 2nd chapter of _My Own Fairy Tale_. I again, don't own any characters, just the plot! Oh btw, I forgot to tell you how old everyone is in this story. Everyone is 22, except for Hinata who hasn't quite gotten to her 22nd birthday! So she is currently only 21. Well here it is, chapter 2: I've Missed You.

_With Hinata_

Temari had helped her get all of her pre-natal vitamins, morning sickness pills, and everything else she needed for the pregnancy. Hinata couldn't stop smiling as she let herself into her apartment. As she stepped into her apartment, she heard a crinkle as she stepped on something. Looking down curiously, she saw and envelope with her name written on it. Walking into her kitchen, she put down her bags, and then went to pick up the letter. Recognizing Gaara's handwriting, she opened it up.

_Hinata,_

_I'm more then glad to hear you are going to have a child. However I think it's time you went back to Konaha and let your friends and family know you are still alive and your little surprise. I have received multiple letters from Naruto, Sakura, Neji, and even your father. They are worried about you, but they do not know you are here. I won't tell them unless you wish me to. If you don't want to go back to Konaha, I won't force you. But as your friend, I'm asking that you at the very least let them know where you are. If you want to see them, but you are afraid of traveling in your condition, then I can easily ask them to come here, again, that is if you want them to. Please give this some thought. I don't think you want your child to grow up not knowing, and I mean really knowing, it's father. I will patiently wait for your reply._

_Your friend,_

_Gaara_

Hinata stared at the letter for a long while, before she even moved. Sighing, she gave Gaara the credit he deserved. He was dead on about Hinata not wanting her child to grow up not really knowing who it's father is. And she knew she still loved Naruto and everyone else. It had shocked her deeply when she saw that her father had been writing Gaara asking if he knew where she was.

_I think I am going to go pay Gaara a visit. This time a little more civilly. _

_Kazakage Tower_

Hinata knocked on Gaara's door much more calmly then she did earlier. Hearing the _Enter_ from Gaara, she opened the door. Walking into the office, Hinata saw Gaara with his head bent over a scroll examining it.

"Oh, if this is a bad time, then I can come back later, Gaara-kun." Hinata said, turning around.

"Oh, no, it's fine. I was just finishing up anyway. Did you get my letter?" Gaara asked, walking around the desk to stand face to face with Hinata.

Looking down, Hinata told him her decision.

"I want to go home, but I will only tell Lady Tsunade and Naruto about the baby. I may tell my father, but only if I can trust him not to attack me. I don't plan on forcing Naruto to do anything. If he doesn't want this baby, then I will come back here and raise it on my own, without making him feel guilty."

Gaara nodded, knowing that this is what Hinata would do. Smiling, he turned back to his desk and pulled a pack out from behind his desk.

"Do you want Temari to go with you, or would you rather go alone?" Gaara asked.

"By myself if you don't mind. When do you want me back?"

Gaara just shook his head. "Take as long as you want. We can manage without you for a while. But do try to come back. It's wonderful having you here, and we have never had better students in the Psy Ops department." Gaara told her.

Nodding she took the pack out of Gaara's hand and turned to leave.

"Oh, all the medicine that you and Temari bought today is already in there. I had Temari buy extras just for this reason." Gaara told Hinata, smiling.

Smiling back, she walked out the door. Walking to the gates, she started to get slightly nervous, and began wishing she had chosen to take Temari with her.

_No, this is no time to lose your nerve, Hinata. You must stay strong and face the fear of going home._

3 ½ hours later

She could see the gates that surrounded Konaha. Again the nervousness returned. Taking a calming breath, she approached the gates. Showing the papers, that proved she was from Sand, she was let through without a problem. Heading to the Hokage tower, Hinata paused to look around her old home.

_I wonder if I should go see Father or Lady Tsunade first… I think I need to see Lady Tsunade._

Picking up her pace, she jogged toward the tower. Walking into the outer room, she spotted Shizune sitting behind her desk writing something down. Clearing her throat, Hinata wasn't surprised when she saw unrecognition in Shizune's eyes. Pulling her hair out of the pony tail she had gotten used to wearing, she let her hair fall down to below her waist. Recognition immediately lit Shizune's eyes up.

"Hinata, is that you?" Shizune asked, running out from behind her desk to embrace the younger girl.

"Yeah, it's me. I came because I have news for some people, and I wanted to stop everyone from worrying about where I have been."

Smiling, Shizune led Hinata into Tsunade's office. Of course, Tsunade was passed out with her face on her desk. Smiling Hinata looked at Shizune, who cringed in embarrassment.

"I'll wake her up, don't worry about it. You probably have to get back to your work." Hinata told Shizune.

Nodding, Shizune turned around and walked out, closing the door behind her. Hinata, grinning evilly, walked quietly up to Lady Tsunade's desk, and screamed like a banshee. Tsunade jumped up so fast, she knocked over both her chair and desk.

"Naru-. Wait a minute, you're not Naruto." She paused. "Hinata is that you?"

After Hinata calmed down enough to stop laughing, she answered Tsunade.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm here to tell everyone where I've been, and I have some news for you and Naruto." Hinata told her.

"You're pregnant." Tsunade promptly told her. Hinata was too shocked to even reply. Tsunade hugged her and led her to a chair where she could sit.

"I knew it the minute that you woke me up. And I know its Naruto's otherwise you wouldn't want to tell him anything." Tsunade told her.

Just as Hinata started to come out of her shocked state, Naruto decides he is going to burst into Tsunade's office.

"Baa-chan! I need permission to go on a mission to find Hinata!" Naruto yelled, not even noticing the person sitting next to him. At least not until she fainted and he had to catch her. Shocked, he looked to Tsunade for confirmation that this was her, that this was Hinata. Tsunade simply nodded, eyes sparkling as she watched Naruto and Hinata.

Hinata recovered quickly, however, but she didn't want to open her eyes because she wasn't ready to face Naruto just yet. Yet she could hear his voice as he talked to Tsunade about her.

"Where has she been all this time? Why didn't she come home sooner?" Naruto rattled off. A sigh escaped both Tsunade's and Hinata's mouths at the same time. Naruto immediately looked down at her.

"Hi, Naruto." Hinata said, opening her eyes to look at Naruto. Naruto didn't say anything, just hugged her to him like his life depended on it.

"Where have you been? Do you know how worried about you, I've been? Why didn't you write, or come home sooner? Oh, never mind! I'm just glad you're home, and you are going to stay, right?" Naruto asked, frantically. Hinata just shook her head. Naruto's face deflated. Sighing, Hinata stood up.

"No, I'm only staying long enough to tell everyone where I've been, tell a few certain people some good news, and then I am going back to the Sand." Hinata told him, looking away from him.

"The Sand? But I wrote Gaara dozens of times, asking him if he knew where you went! Why didn't he tell me?" Naruto wailed.

"I told him not to even hint where I was. I wanted to be left alone, to pull my life together. But then, something happened that forced me back here, and I decided to tell you and Lady Tsunade my secret."

"Secret? What secret?" Naruto asked, dumbfounded.

Hinata looked at Tsunade for help, but the Hokage shook her head. Leaving Hinata to tell him by herself. Gaining the courage she looked Naruto in the eyes and…

"I'm pregnant."

Confusion, shock, and realization all hit his face at once. Naruto looked back and forth between Hinata and Tsunade.

"And you're the father."

An unrecognizable look came into Naruto's eyes, and then he passed out.

Well everyone here is the 2nd chapter! Hope yall like it as well as the first one. Again R&R pwease!


	3. I will not regret anything!

Here comes the 3rd chapter of _My Own Fairy Tale_! I hope you guys like it! And I hope I fixed the structure problem in the last chapter. I had kind of a hard time getting it to actually upload; it wanted to re-upload the 1st chapter. Again I don't own any characters, just the plot!

It took several hours for Naruto to come around, so Hinata decided she would go see her father and cousin. She walked toward the Hyūga mansion, with a building fear. She knew already that Neji wouldn't attack her, but would her father? Would he be mad that she just disappeared for the last 2 ½ months?

_Only one way to find out, I have to face him, and let him know where I am and that I'm pregnant. _

Before she could continue her thoughts, the mansion loomed over her. Walking through the gate, she found a gardener, and asked where her father and cousin were.

"Oh, that's easy. Both of them are in the back, sparring." The gardener told her.

Sighing she walked to the sparring grounds only to find her cousin having pinned her father to the ground. Then something shocked Hinata more than just the scene. Her father and cousin were laughing! She had not seen her father truly laugh since her before her mother died. And Neji hadn't laughed in any memory of Hinata's. What was going on?

Hinata started forward, to get their attention. Yet before she could take more than three steps, both her father and Neji were on their feet looking at her. The familiar fear came back. Nobody said a word until the shock that was evident in Neji's eyes disappeared.

"Hinata? Is that you?" Neji asked, stepping toward her. Hinata didn't chance talking, so she just nodded. Neji started forward, but when a blur flew past him, he froze. The blur was Hiashi. Hiashi grabbed Hinata in a bone crushing hug. Hinata froze and let her father hug her.

"Where have you been? Why wouldn't Tsunade tell me, because I knew she knew where you were!" Hiashi asked, pulling slightly away.

"I've been in the Sand. They offered me a job as a Psy Ops teacher. And I have more to tell you. But you have to promise that you won't attack me." Hinata told him.

"I promise!" Hiashi told her.

"Can we go inside, I want you and Neji to be sitting down when I tell you."

Nodding, all three walked into the house, sitting in the parlor. Hinata told them everything, leaving out her personal good news. She planned not to tell them who the father was.

"I have some personal good news for you two. I'm pregnant. But no I will not tell you who the father is. You just have to trust me. I'm only staying two days here, then I have to go back to the Sand." Hinata told her father and cousin, who sat in complete shock and disbelief.

When they didn't say anything for a long while, Hinata began to fear that they would go back on their word and attack her. She stood up and made an excuse to leave. However, before she got more then a step, Neji was on his feet, grabbing her wrist, looking at her.

"Will you at least tell me the child was conceived in love? I have an inkling who the father is, but I won't pressure you to tell me." Neji asked, seriously.

Hinata nodded. "Yes, it was. I can understand the fear of that, but no, it was conceived in love."

A loud sigh escaped Hiashi's mouth. "I should have known. It's Naruto, isn't it?"

Fear crept into Hinata's eyes. She looked to Neji, silently begging that they wouldn't hurt him.

"Don't worry, Hinata. We aren't going to do anything. I am just glad that you are home even for just a few days. Will you allow us to be part of the child's life?" Hiashi asked, standing up to face Hinata.

"Yes, I want you and Neji to know my child. And I do want Naruto to know his child as well, but if he doesn't want to be a part of her life, then I will not force him. That's why I'm not coming back permanently. I will not force Naruto to raise something he could come to hate." Hinata said, tears welling in her eyes.

Neji and Hiashi nodded, understanding her reasoning. They were both glad that Hinata had decided to come home, even just for a few days. The atmosphere lightened considerably, and Hinata was able to sit down with her father and cousin and talk like she hadn't been gone for months. Just as Hinata told them about her finding out she was pregnant, a messenger knocked on the door.

"The Hokage would like to see Hyūga Hinata right away." The messenger said, professionally.

Hinata looked at her cousin and father, they nodded and Hinata followed the messenger out to the Hokage Tower. When she arrived, Shizune greeted her a little less spastically this time. She waved her into the Hokage's office, and warned her Naruto woke up.

Hinata nodded, and opened the door. She found Naruto with his head down, and Tsunade angry. It scared Hinata. When Tsunade looked up and noticed Hinata had walked in, her expression softened.

"Hinata, come sit down. We have some things to discuss. Naruto will you stop looking like the world has ended?" Tsunade yelled at Naruto.

Naruto didn't move. Hinata sighed dejectedly.

"Lady Tsunade, I think I am just going to go back to Suna first thing in the morning. I'm not going to be responsible for ruining someone's life. I can raise my child on my own. And my father and Neji said they want to be a part of both mine and my child's life. Naruto doesn't have to do anything, I just thought it was right to let him know that he will have a child here on this earth." Hinata said, and then turned to leave. "Oh, I will be staying at my family's house, but I will be out of the village by dawn."

_Back at the Hyūga mansion…_

Hinata walked into the parlor, and saw Neji sitting on the couch waiting for her apparently. When she walked in, he looked up, smiling, until he saw the tears streaming down her face. Jumping up, he ran to her, asking her repeatedly if she was okay. She just shook her head and asked where Hiashi was.

"He is in his study. Your room is ready for you, if you want to lay down first." Neji told her. Hinata nodded. She didn't want to believe anyone else could hurt her as bad as Naruto had. Even if he didn't know it.

Knocking on Hiashi's door, Hinata waited til she heard him yell softly to enter. Walking into her father's study, brought back memories of Hiashi telling her she was useless, a disgrace, and a failure. This time was different, though, Hinata could tell.

"Hinata, I know I haven't been the world's best father to you, and I only hope you are enough like your mother to forgive me. I have something to tell you that may change your outlook on life, and/or make you hate me." Hiashi paused, waiting for Hinata to signal for him to go on.

"Hinata, you are a jinchuriki. With the eight-tailed wolf, Kailli."

If Hiashi was expecting shock, confusion, hate, anger, or Hinata even fainting he got a wake up call right then and there. Hinata just laughed. Louder and louder.

"You honestly think that I didn't already know this? Father, I've known this since the academy. That's why Pein couldn't kill me. Kailli wouldn't let me die, she loves me more then anyone else I know!" Hinata exclaimed between laughing fits.

Shock stayed on Hiashi's face until Hinata stopped laughing. She walked up to her father and whispered to him…

"Kailli knows how powerful I can be. She acknowledged me when no one else would. She is my best friend, who never tells my secrets. I don't hate you, in fact, I actually wanna thank you. You gave me someone that made me live before I got pregnant. Trust me, if it weren't for her, I would have died long ago, dad." Kissing his cheek, she whispered one more time before leaving, "I love you, otou-kun."

She turned and flew out of the study before he could realize she left. He sat in his chair shocked, unsure if she meant it or if she was just to much like him.

_Please, Hinata, I hope you find the happiness you so desperately want. Naruto may not love you yet, but I have always loved you. I am so sorry for being the monster I was. Please forgive me, Hina-hime._

The next morning

Hinata stood facing the Hyūga mansion. Her father had asked her to wait for him, because he wanted to walk her to the gates. She saw her father walk out and toward her, smiling.

"Thank you for waiting. Now I want to talk to you about something. You aren't planning on keeping your family out of your's and your child's lives, do you?" Hiashi asked.

"No, father."

"Hina-hime, please don't leave me here calling me 'father'. You used to always call me 'otou-kun' all the time. Why did you stop?" Hiashi asked, looking Hinata in the eye.

"Okay, Otou-kun! And I stopped because you stopped calling me 'Hina-hime'." Hinata said, smiling a true smile. Hiashi smiled back at her.

_One week later_

Hinata laid in her bed, running her hand over her slowly growing stomach. _I hope Naruto-kun doesn't hate me. I just thought he deserved to know. _Hearing a knock at her door, she stood up and walked to the door. Opening the door, she stood shocked, for at her door was…

And I leave it with this. I know everyone must hate me for not updating lately but I have been going through some family drama, but I will be updating again regularly, and that's why I left it a cliffhanger! Anyway, if you have anything you would like to add to my story, leave me a review and I will see what I can do!

Love ya! Aya-chan!


	4. Four Years Later

Chapter 4: Four Years Later

Hey everyone, told you I would update ASAP and here it is, chapter 4!

Flowers. And not just any flowers, they were her favorite, lilies. Hinata looked outside hoping to catch a glimpse of her mystery admirer. But no one was there. She picked up the flowers and smiled, turning to go back into her apartment.

Every year on the same day, she would receive the same type of flowers. No matter where she moved, they always showed up. It made Hinata happy to see them, even on the day the twins were born.

_Four Years Later_

"Mommy! Takeo won't leave me alone! Make him stop, Mommy, pwease!" Four year old, Kushina yelled.

Hinata, hearing her daughter screaming, came running into the bedroom of their new home. She surveyed the scene before her, before she burst out laughing her head off. It seems Takeo had taken his twin's favorite pretend kunai and tried bending it in half, a typical boy trying to prove to his baby sister that he was strong. _God, Takeo is just like his father. Always trying to prove himself. _

Walking up to the squabbling twins, she took the plastic kunai out of her son's hand and handed back to Kushina.

"Takeo-kun, apologize to your sister. She knows you're strong, but you can't go around breaking her things." Hinata told the little 3 almost 4 year old.

Takeo looked at her with his blue eyes, so much like his father's. "I'm sowwi, Shina-chan. I only wanted to show you I am strong just like Mommy!"

Kushina looked at her brother, smiling. "It's okay, Keo-kun. You are strong! The strongestest, and the bestest big brother in the whole wide world!"

Hinata smiled at her twins. She turned and walked back into the kitchen where she had been cooking dinner for them. Finishing setting the table, she called the twins into the kitchen.

"Mommy's food is awesomesauce!" Takeo said, starting to inhale the ramen Hinata made. Hinata just laughed.

_Later that night_

Hinata was getting the twins ready for bed when there was a knock on her door. Kissing both of them on the forehead, she walked to the door. An ANBU stood there, with a message from the Kazekage. Sighing, Hinata took the letter and bade goodbye to the ANBU.

_Hyūga Hinata_

_You are needed on an A-ranked mission to the Village Hidden in the Leaf. You must report to Kazekage Gaara for your briefing ASAP. You will need to depart by sunset tomorrow. _

_Kazekage._

Hinata sighed, knowing that this would happen eventually. She walked into her children's room to tell them that she was going to the Kazekage's house.

"Takeo, Kushina. I know that you two are still awake. Sit up please." Hinata told them. Both dark blue heads popped up, grinning shyly.

"I have to go to Uncle Gaara's real quick. And tomorrow night, you two will be staying at Aunt Matsuri's and Uncle Gaara's. I have a mission, so I want both of you to be on your best behavior or when I come back, neither of you will like the consequences." Hinata told them, slightly laughing at their reactions.

"We promise to be good, Mommy. We are always good at Auntie Matsuri's! She lets us play pranks on Uncle Gaara!" Kushina giggled.

Nodding, Hinata stood up, kissed their heads again, then left, deadbolting her house before she ran to Gaara's.

_At Gaara's_

Hinata knocked on Gaara's door. Matsuri opened the door, grinning from ear to ear. Hinata was immediately suspicious.

"What are you two up to, Matsuri? Why was I called out in the middle of the night to be briefed on a mission that I'm not leaving for until tomorrow night!" Hinata all but screeched. Matsuri just laughed.

"There is no mission, Hinata. We needed you here, so that someone could talk to you." Gaara said, coming from the living room.

At Hinata's confused look, Matsuri giggled, just before their guest came out from the living room as well. Hinata blanched when she saw Naruto.

"W-wh-what ar-are you d-do-doing he-here?" Hinata stuttered out. _Dammit! I thought I got rid of that stuttering problem!_

Naruto just stared at Hinata, not moving a muscle. Just as Gaara was about to say something, Hinata bolted out the door. Before Gaara or Matsuri could even realize that Hinata had run, Naruto was out the door after her.

_I have to get Kushina and Takeo! How did he find me again? Why did he find me again? I thought he didn't want to be a part of their lives? _

That was all Hinata could think as she made a run for her house. Not even bothering to stop and unlock the door, she used her chakra fist to bust the door down. Running inside, she grabbed the three emergency bags she had constantly packed for just such a case. Going to the twins room, she saw they were both cowering in fear, until they saw their mother.

"Mommy, what's going on? Why do you look so scared?" Takeo asked his mother, as she pulled both of them off their beds.

"No time to talk, right now, Keo-kun. We have to leave now! We are going to go stay at Aunt Temari's for awhile." Hinata frantically told them. As she pulled them into the living room, she froze. Naruto stood there staring at all three of them.

_She had…TWINS!_

"Mommy, don't worry, I'll protect you!" Takeo exclaimed, jumping in front of his sister and mother. He stared at Naruto with his brilliant sapphire eyes shining.

_They have my eyes and Hinata's hair. What a perfect match._

"No, Takeo, it's okay. He isn't a threat. At least he wasn't when I knew him." Hinata told her son.

Three sets of sapphire blue eyes stared at her. She walked around Takeo's protective stance, and stood in between Naruto and her children.

"Naruto, I want you to meet Takeo Hyuga and Kushina Hyuga. They are our twin children." Hinata said calmly, despite the fact she was internally freaking out.

All three sets of eyes widened in shock. The twins looked at their mother, with more questions swimming in their eyes. Naruto was shocked, but not as bad as the twins.

"I have two kids? Why didn't Gaara tell me?" Naruto said. All Hinata could do was nod.

"HE CAN'T BE OUR FATHER! You said our dad was kind and sweet! You said that he was hurt and that's why he couldn't see us! If he is our dad, then why hasn't he ever tried to find us?" Kushina yelled. Hinata turned toward her daughter in shock. Kushina was the calm and shy one of the two, it was Takeo who acted like Naruto.

Naruto walked toward the twins, raising his arms, to show he meant no harm. Takeo immediately got in front of his sister, protectively. Hinata smiled at her son. He knew they would protect each other til death and beyond.

Takeo growled as Naruto got closer. Naruto's eyes widened just a fraction.

"Stay away from my sister. I won't let you hurt her! You already hurt Mommy, I'm not about to let you hurt Kushina as well!" Takeo yelled. Naruto's eyes got even wider.

"Keo-kun, I am capable of taking care of myself. But we can't let him hurt Mommy again. I hate seeing her cry, too, but Mommy won't let us protect her." Kushina said, coming to stand by her brother. She took his hand and both of them stared definetly at Naruto.

"Guys, I think it's time for you two to go to bed. I need to talk to Naruto _alone_." Hinata told her little ones. A mix between a glare and pleading look came into their eyes, but they listened to their mother.

_After the twins went to bed_

Hinata brought Naruto a warm cup of tea. Setting it on the table in front of him, she set down at the table across from him.

"So why, after all these years, did you decide to pop back into my, I mean, our lives?" Hinata asked Naruto.

"I really didn't ever want to be out of your life, Hina-chan. But I, I guess I panicked when you said you were pregnant." Naruto paused. "When you told me that you were pregnant, I didn't know what to do. I wanted nothing more then to have a family, be a father. But I knew I couldn't let you live in poverty, or have my children grow up being treated the way I was growing up. Right after you left, so did I. I went out on a mission, a very long mission. I made a life for myself, so I could give you, Takeo, and Kushina the life you all deserved. Please, Hinata, you have to believe me."

The whole time Naruto was talking, Hinata sat absolutely still, waiting for him to finish. When he was done, she looked up at him, with questions swimming in her lavender eyes.

"I do believe you, Naruto. And no matter how much I've tried to stop loving you, tried to stop crying over you, I can't. I still love you, and you have no idea how much I want you to be a part of Takeo's, Kushina's, and my lives." Hinata told him, smiling and crying at the same time.

Naruto stood up, walked around the table, and grabbed Hinata in a hug, that he has been wanting to give her for four years for now.

"Tell me, Hinata. Why did you name our daughter 'Kushina'? Did you know that was my mother's name?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, that's who she is named after. And Takeo is the name of Gaara's son who was murdered when Matsuri was pregnant." Hinata told him, with a bittersweet smile on her face.

Well here it is guys! I think it is pretty good. Tell me what you think, because I am starting to get back on a roll with this story!

And I made Hinata forgiving, because that's how I see Hinata. She is a forgiving, kind, and caring person. So, naturally, she forgave Naruto immediately.

Yes, I'm going to have a side story about Gaara and Matsuri's son. It will be based off of a true story, and it's my way of letting a friend know I care.


	5. You're Not Hinata

Chapter 5: WTF? You're not Hinata!

I'm going to skip ahead a couple of weeks, and go right to the part where Hinata finally snaps! :)

It had been three weeks since Naruto found Hinata again. He tried everything to make his twin children like him, but they still resented him for all the pain that he had caused Hinata over the last four years. Everytime he tried to apologize to them, they turned around and walked off. Gaara and Hinata found it hilarious, but neither realized how bad it killed Naruto.

Our story today, begins with Naruto walking to Hinata's apartment. He was determined that today, the twins would forgive him. He had asked Hinata EVERYTHING about the twins, because he truly did want to be a part of their lives. He learned they were ramen fanatics (like him, hehe!), loved to play pranks (again, like their father), always wanted to prove themselves to everyone (a trait from both parents), and they loved seeing their mother smile (just like Naruto missed). He stopped at Hinata's door, slightly nervous for some reason. He knocked, expecting Hinata to pull the door open, with a smile spreading on her face. Instead, he got the full force of two identical eyes glaring at him.

"Mommy's not home, she had to work. Now go away, baka." Takeo told Naruto, attempting to slam the door in his face.

Naruto stopped the door with his foot. Kushina's eyes widened when Naruto walked in. Grabbing Takeo's hand, they stood facing Naruto, unsure if they should run.

"Guys, please, I want to make amends. I never wanted to hurt Hina-chan, I only wanted to be sure I could give all three of you the life you all deserved. I was happy when Hina-chan said she was pregnant, til I realized I couldn't support any of you. I didn't want a child to grow up the way I did. It killed me to think that any of you would be treated the way I was when I was your ages. I'm not sure if Hinata told either of you what my life was like when I was younger, but it was hell. I would be damned before I gave that same life to my children." Naruto explained to the kids.

Both looked at him, not ready to forgive him, yet.

"Mommy told us, because she has a really nice friend that helps her. And Kailli can be really mean when Mommy is hurt." Kushina told Naruto.

When Kushina mentioned 'Kailli' Naruto's head snapped up. Shock ruled the emotions in his eyes. He knew exactly who is was, that Kushina was talking about.

"Hinata…has the eight-tailed demon, Kailli?" Naruto all but yelled. At the angry look from the twins, Naruto stopped himself from saying anything else.

"Kailli is not a demon. And neither is Mommy." Takeo told Naruto. Naruto just stared at them.

_I didn't know that Hinata had Kailli… I didn't even know that she was a jinchuriki! Why didn't she tell me? Is that why she left?_

"Where is Hinata?" Naruto asked the twins.

"At Uncle Gaara's and Aunt Matsuri's." Kushina told him. Takeo glared at his twin for telling where their mother was.

Without another word, Naruto took off toward the Kazekage's house. _I need to talk to her, she isn't going to get away without telling me. Why did she never tell anyone?_

Seeing the Kazekage's house up ahead, he sped up. When he got there, he didn't even bother knocking. Instead he just ran right through the door, and without even realizing someone was on the other side of the door, he ran right into them. Hearing a groan right beneath him, he looked down into a blood red face and wide lavender eyes.

"O-oh! Hinata, I'm sorry! I didn't see you!" Naruto rambled as he tried to help Hinata up.

"It-it's f-fine, Naruto. What are you doing here?" Hinata asked, removing her hand from his.

Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, Naruto told her, "I needed to know why didn't you tell me you were a jinchuriki?"

Shock widened Hinata's eyes. "How did you find out about that?"

"The twins let it slip out."

Hinata took a deep breath and relaxed her shoulders as best as she could. "Kailli has been the only friend I had from the time I was born. She is the one who saved me from dying when Pein attacked. She wants to hate you for leaving when I told you I was pregnant, but she couldn't because her mate is Kyuubi. Truth be told, that is why we did what we did. Kailli apologized, but she is mad at both you and Kyuubi for leaving when you found out. And I'm still miffed, myself."

Sighing, Naruto tried to hug Hinata, but she just sidestepped him and started to walk home. Naruto stood shocked for a second, then began to slowly follow her.

When they got back to Hinata's house, the twins ran right out of their room screaming at Hinata.

"Mommy! Mommy! That meanie said you were a demon, cus Kailli was with you. Kailli isn't a demon is she?" Kushina asked, tearing up at the thought.

Hinata went and hugged her daughter. Telling them to go back to their room, Hinata turned to Naruto with a steely gaze. Naruto gulped. _Oh, Kami. I am dead! She looks just like Neji. _

"I AM NOT A DEMON! HOW DARE YOU FUCKING CALL ME THAT! HINATA IS NOT A DEMON EITHER, AND IF YOU EVER, AND I MEAN EVER, CALL EITHER OF US A DEMON AGAIN, I SWEAR YOU WILL NOT SURVIVE THAT NIGHT! NOT EVEN KYUUBI CAN SAVE YOU! YOU'VE BEEN RIDICULED YOUR WHOLE LIFE OVER SOMETHING YOU HAD NO CONTROL OVER, SO DON'T YOU INSULT ME WHEN NEITHER HINATA NOR I HAD ANY CONTROL OVER THIS EITHER! YOU DISGUST ME, NARUTO UZUMAKI AND KYUUBI!"

Naruto just stood there unsure who was talking to him. When it donned on him that he just got cussed out by Hinata's _tenant_, he gulped.

"You don't deserve someone like Hinata, and I have no earthly idea how she fell in love with you. I regret everyday for what I did, because I missed my mate. But the only good thing about any of that, was Hinata's little angels. I don't want you around, I don't even want to see my own mate, because both of you disgust me thoroughly, but Hinata wants you around, though I have no idea why, because both of you are not worth anything for what both of you have done to both of us."

Hinata closed her eyes, and when she opened them again, they still has the steely gaze, but not with the hatred burning in them.

"I let Kailli tell you what she wanted to, because both of you deserved it. And I agree with Kailli completely. Call either of us a demon again, and you will not survive. Understood?" Hinata told him, walking around him to her children's room. Seeing two pairs of bright blue eyes staring at her, Hinata giggled.

"What are you two doing, staring out of that door like that?" Hinata said, turning back into her happy self.

_What the fuck? How did she do that?_ Naruto thought.

Well here it is! I hope everyone likes it! I know I haven't updated soon like I promised, but I accidently got busy again! Trying to be in both high school and college is hard enough, without having to add in my volunteer projects.

And wisdom-jewel this chapter was for you, cus you didn't think Hinata should of forgave him so easily. I figured this would be sufficient enough seeing as though Hinata is already a bit of an OC like Naruto!

And to the rest of my faithful reviewers, I love you everyone! Thank you all so much for the awesomesauce reviews and making my day! If it weren't for all of you pushing me to update, I'd lose inspiration for this story so easily! Again, thank you!

Oh, I also need ideas for demon names. Put them in a private message to me, and I will incorporate them into the story! I need 7 of them please!


	6. Understanding

I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I promise I will try to get back into this story and finish it up so that no one will hate me anymore!

For the next few days, Naruto tried his best to avoid Hinata. However, since he still wanted to be a part of Hinata's and their children's life, he only went around them in public, or with Gaara around. The twins avoided him as best they could, because they were still miffed at him for calling their mother a demon, so when they saw him, they tried their best to make him miserable. Hey, no one ever said that they were as forgiving as their mother.

Finally after a week of only seeing them with 'witnesses' around, Naruto figured it was time he could go back to Hinata's apartment and spend time with everyone. That's where he was currently walking to.

Reaching her apartment, he knocked, not fully expecting Hinata to be the one to answer the door. His assumption was correct. Takeo was the one to answer the door. He stood there, holding the door, glaring up at Naruto, wanting nothing more then to slam the door in his face. But his mom had made him and Kushina promise to be nice to him tonight.

"Hi, Takeo! Where's Hina-chan and Kushina?" Naruto asked, smiling down at his son.

Smiling, Hinata came to the door. "Hey, Naruto. Why are you still outside? Come on in, silly."

Takeo moved away from the door, allowing Naruto entrance. He turned his back to Naruto, and walked back into the living room to play with his sister. When he got to where Kushina was supposed to be, he noticed she wasn't there any longer. Figuring that she had gone to hid in their room when Naruto had knocked, he went to look for her. When he got to their room and found it empty, he instantly knew something wasn't right. Running out of his room, he was about to yell for Hinata when he saw his sister creeping up behind Naruto.

Kushina figured it would be worth getting in trouble for what she was about to do. Sneaking up behind Naruto, she pulled a hat out of her pocket. Taking some SUPER super glue out of her pocket, she put a thick layer on the rim of the hat. Jumping up, and quickly placing the hat on his head, just as Hinata turned back to him, Kushina took off running back to her room, grabbing her brother's hand as she passed him in the living room, pulling him along with her.

Laughter erupted from Hinata's mouth as she looked at Naruto, who stood in shock. Naruto now had a chibi panda hat on his head, that Hinata immediately recognized as Kushina's favorite hat, a chibi panda hat.

"Where did you get that fine accessory, Naru-kun? It looks very fashionable." Hinata said, around her giggles. Naruto just glared at her, reaching up to take the hat off. When it didn't come off, but tugged at his forehead, he began to worry.

"Hinata, it won't come off." Naruto said, tugging at it again. Hinata's eyes widened as she slowly realized what Kushina had done. Trying to keep the giggles at bay, as she called for her daughter, was easier said then done.

"Kushina! What did you do, young lady?" Hinata called into the living room. Kushina and Takeo came into the kitchen laughing at the prank.

"I only glued the hat to his head, mommy." Kushina said, looking innocently up at her mother. Using her brilliant blue eyes, she melted both her parent's hearts.

Naruto looked at his daughter, smiled, then realized what she said. "Yo-you glued the hat to my head?" Naruto asked, once again tugging at the hat.

After hearing Naruto say that, Hinata stopped smiling, and slightly glared at her daughter. "Kushina Hyuga, what on earth possessed to glue a hat to your father's head?"

The moment Hinata said those last three words, she covered her mouth and tried to hide the blush that rapidly spread across her cheeks. Three sets of icy blue eyes turned to stare at her, however only one was a happy set. Before either of the adults could move, both children ran out of the kitchen, yanking open the front door, and ran out into the rapidly darkening night. Hinata immediately turned and ran after them. When she ran past Naruto, she slapped his shoulder making him wake from his shock. Running out her front door, she ran down the stairs, and out of the building. However, neither of the twins were seen in any directions Hinata looked. Sinking down in her knees, Hinata started to let her tears fall. Naruto ran out and saw Hinata fall to the ground. He looked around for the twins, and when he didn't see them, he knew why Hinata was upset. Walking over to her, he picked her up, and held her close.

"Hinata, I am sure they are just upset. They still don't like me and I don't know what else I can do to make them like me. They probably went to Gaara's or Temari's. Come on, let's go to Gaara's and see if they went there."

_At Gaara's_

Knocking on the front door, Kushina and Takeo waited for either their aunt or uncle to answer the door. Gaara opened the door and looked down at the twins.

"Kushina, Takeo, what are you two doing here at this time of night? Where is Hinata?" Gaara asked, letting the twins come in.

" Mommy called Naruto our father, but we are still really mad at him for leaving mommy when he found out that we were gonna be born. Are we bad cus we are mad at him?" Kushina asked, looking down trying to hide her tears.

"We don't hate him, but he should know how much he hurt our mommy. How much he hurt us. We used to think our dad loved us, but because the Fates were cruel, he couldn't be part of our life." Takeo told Gaara, "Are we bad kids, Uncle Gaara?"

Gaara shook his head. "No, you two have a right to be mad, you two have a right to hate him, but you don't hate him, so no, you two are not bad. Something you have to understand about your father, and yes, I will refer to him as your father, because that is who he is, is he had a horrible childhood. He is like Hinata and me. We are all three jinchuriki, and out of all three of us, Naruto had the worst childhood. He suffered numerous beatings from all the villagers in the Leaf, many tried to kill him and nearly succeeded, and he was shunned for a very long time. But that didn't stop him from dreaming big, dreaming to become Hokage of the Leaf village, like I'm the Kazekage of the Sand."

Understanding dawned in both of the twins eyes, and they quickly hugged their uncle and bolted out of the door. However before they could get out of the gates, they ran into their parents.

Okay, everyone there is chapter 6: Understanding. I am again, so sorry for the ever long wait! I promise to try and update more and more regularly, but I will tell you, I am going to come to a quick close to this story, so only expect a few more chapters. I might write a sequel, it depends on how busy I get with college. However, I promised two chapters by Monday, August 8th. So here is the first of the two chapters, and the next is soon to follow.

Love ya,

Aya


End file.
